2 Lefts, then a Right
by BlinkingBlackBack
Summary: Guilt wracked through her, as she stood on the stage. The announcer's voice was deafening as he declared, "I present to you, your new Champion!" And all she could think was how she had ruined her childhood friend, her rival. It was a thought that would stay with her for many years to come. This is her story after becoming Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Story, angst abound. Title came about from how 3 lefts would bring you back the way you came, so if you took 2 lefts followed by a right, you'll never return in the direction you came in. Story is told from Leaf's point-of-view, conflictingshipping, based on that one post that you (player) are an asshole and your Rival (Blue, in this fic) is misunderstood. Please note that I have taken a few liberties, as writers are wont to do, and one example would be the timeline. I understand that it has a 3 year-timeskip until the HGSS arc, and the one stuck on the mountain is Red, in this case, the age when they started their adventure would be at 10, and when Blue defeats the Champion, I'll say they're 12, she defeats him at 13. And with that, thank you for taking your time to read my work, and please leave a review if you find areas I can improve in.**

**Chapter 1**

He had always caught my eye, since the first glance. We were children, playing family, or war or anything really. I noticed then, he was always the first one to catch my eye. But I was young, and we were the only two in our age group, so I let it be. Then we both got our Pokémon, and had our taste of the real world, and grew up. Then, he still caught my eye, but after everything I've done to him, who was I to love him? For a long stretch of time, his spirit was broken, and he cut me deeply with words of poison.

His grandfather asked the two of us later on to help him with his research. I was ecstatic, I loved the work, and so I did it alongside my obligatory duties as Champion. He worked for Prof. Oak as well, occasionally setting out, or staying in the laboratory. But still, being in close proximity with him set my heart racing like a Rapidash on the tracks. And yet, the poisons he had used on me, the chills off of him, they kept me away from him.

I had never wanted to see him hurt, had never meant to hurt him.

All I did was hurt him. He was always ahead of me, but I caught up. That's how we used to play, and he would always give me that look when I finally did. That looked that showed exasperation for my slowness, my clumsiness, and joy with relief that I had finally caught up. Then, the last time I had to catch up to him, and defeated him, the look he threw in my direction burned into my mind. A look of anger, hatred and deep sorrow.

I never want to hurt him again, so I stayed away. I'd rather suffer, never holding him again, never speaking to him or hearing from him, or telling about my deepest feelings, than to let him suffer for my existence.

Pikachu understands that, understands that he has inflicted pain on me, understood since we first met that this boy, now a man, had caught my eye, my heart and had no knowledge of it. His sister, Daisy, only knows how I hurt him, and the immense guilt at the pain I caused him and was always trying to separate him from me, for the two of us to lick our own wounds. Professor Oak knows of it, trying to get us to work over our differences, to become as close as we were before.

He has no idea that he caught my eye and holds my heart in his hands. No idea why every time he comes by, I pull my hat down, and walk away, unless it's work-related, the only reason I can safely talk to him now. It's been 5 years since I last talked to him about something not work-related, 5 years since I became Champion. Even then, he was cold towards me, his tone still as harsh as ever.

So, when did all this change? Just one day, a normal day when the two of us were in the laboratory. He walked to my desk, leaving some documents on it. And leaning over me from behind, making my heart race, and I felt a chill down my spine. I never did dare look at him, hoping for him to go away, so that I could be at ease, so my emotions won't cause havoc and chaos for a while more.

Then, he took a step back, and called my name. Not in the he has for years, so business-like, but the way he did, all those years ago, when we were still playing family in the sandbox. It was so achingly familiar. I turned away, pretending to look over another document before I responded.

"Look at me.", he said, so look I did. He stood before me, his hand grasping my chin so firmly. My heart raced so fast, all I could hear was its beat, while my eyes met his and I was lost in a world of things that might have been, a world of green. He was so close, so very close, and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

This was the person whom I spent years of my life loving; he held my heart in his hands. And yet, as I felt his thumb brushing the side of my cheek, this insane urge bloomed in my heart, that begged him to lean down, and fulfill the dream that he loved me too, as I stared into a world of infinite green. That magnetic pull of his eyes, that which made me hold my gaze towards him through all this time, the green depths where that fire of his soul shone. That which makes me want him to hold me close, to be with him, though it is but a dream.

As I closed my eyes, a familiar twitch of my nose foretold the inevitable. I sneezed, barely managing to twist my head away from his grasp. Taking this chance, I admit, I became a coward and made some excuse about needing to go wash up and ran.

The sound of dripping water resounded in the empty bathroom as I stared hard into my reflection. 'You can't do this, Leaf. You might just end up hurting him again, and you never want to do that…' I muttered, reminding myself of the reason why I stopped approaching him in the first place.

"_Leaf." He called my name as I was about to enter the hall of fame. And as I turned to face him, the ice in his eyes as he congratulated me froze me to my bones. The very air about him chilled me, and though he stood upright as he shook my hand, he looked as though my very presence was causing him ill. The frozen look in his eyes, that spoke of disappointment, that whispered of hatred, and how he seemed like he lost everything, all in a blink of an eye, hidden behind that cocky attitude years ago. And with that, he swept out of the Champion's chambers, and the poison laced in that handshake was seeped in to chill my veins and twisted my heart so painfully as his grandfather was muttering about his attitude._

When I saw him after that, his eyes, they looked dead, unfeeling and cold. Though they eventually returned to something like they were before, it was only a shadow. There was no point in trying to get him to love me, no point in hoping and praying for this love to come to fruition, since I know I hurt him, and couldn't help but wonder if throughout all our battles along our journeys, I was hurting him. And that there was no point in moving on, to let my feelings of him go, despite years and years of trying.

I love him, and always will love him. We were so much closer before everything, and yet now, the only reason why we are still somewhat in each other's lives is because we both work for Professor Oak. And it is also, perhaps, the ONLY reason why I can talk to him now.

With that motivational talk, I left the bathroom, to find that Blue had left the laboratory, and for that, I was grateful. Who knew what was going to happen if I didn't sneeze? Some part of me, the part that still held onto hope that this might actually end in something beautiful, dreamt of kisses, and words of acceptance, of romance, of gestures of love, warmth and comfort.

When I returned back to my seat, I could see his seat empty, his coat missing from the rack. 'It's for the better this way', I murmured to myself as I sat back in my chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks after that incident, I hardly ever saw him in the laboratory, apart from when Professor Oak was talking to us about our progress with our respective research projects. Even now, when we're this apart, I can't help but to worry for him, it's something I've always done.

He was such a troublemaker when we were younger, I always worried for him, especially since he seemed to like climbing trees and easily got into trouble. After getting our Pokémon, and starting our travels, there would be times where I worried for his well-being and would be so relieved when we came across each other on our travels, and he seemed to be doing very well. And of course, getting into a battle soon after meeting.

I know that I don't need to worry for him, that he can take care of himself and his team. Much better than he did in the past, that he's an experienced trainer. But I can't help but to worry for him. 'Is everyone alright?', 'Is HE alright?', these questions plagued my mind at times, along with how he looked at me during the Incident. How I long to clear the doubts I have, and yet, that look he sent to me back then, to this day, and how I realised that this love of mine, it will never be reciprocated. I wonder why I do this, and hurt myself more and more each day.

It's on days like this where I immerse myself in work, just focusing on what is in front of me and trying to forget that small, throbbing pain in my chest, as well as that small, niggling thought at the back of my head. As I was scribbling furiously on my papers, a pencil suddenly tapped on my desk. I looked up, and saw Daisy. "You alright, Leaf?", she asked.

"I'm fine", I lied, in the end, I always do. She looked at me worriedly before just sighing and petting my head. "Everything will eventually work out", she said, as she left, but that only left me to worry about what she might have been planning. She always did have something up her sleeve.

The days after that exchange I spent focusing on the work I have in my in-tray, and when he does return, I'm up to my eyes in paperwork and am too busy to even recognize him. At least, until he comes by my desk, taking some of the paperwork, ugh - logistics, to finish. But still, each time he does, I feel a flicker of hope in my traitorous heart, before snapping out of it and focusing on my work instead.

I can feel it – those concerned glances the Professor and Daisy keep sending my way, I had been spending more nights in the Lab after all. And then he stopped coming by for a week after he helped with the paperwork for auditing, being busy with his gym leader position. It is both a relief and a disappointment. At least that was how I felt, until I saw a dark shape on the pantry couch a few nights later.

It was Blue, napping. I smiled sadly, thinking of what he must have done to get himself this exhausted. Turning to the mugs, I made two cups of coffee, and left them on the small coffee table before I sat next to him. He was so close, and he wouldn't know the pain I went through for him. I reached out, and brushed his hair with my fingers, then _that_ scene played itself in my mind again, and I snatched my hand back, holding it to my chest, feeling a warmth settle on my cheeks. Quickly, I took my cup of coffee, and left the pantry, but not before casting his sleeping figure another glance. That night, the image of him peacefully sleeping played itself when I tried to sleep, futile though it was. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

Why do I always think and dare to hope, even after all these years, there is a chance that he might reciprocate these fruitless feelings of mine, I pondered, as I knelt on the ground, leaning against Venusaur, with Pikachu curled up beside me, as my team and I had our picnic on the empty lot en route to Cinnabar Island. With Lapras playing in the water near the shore, Fearow just taking a good flight. And Nidoqueen basking in the sun, as Pikachu curled in my lap. It was peaceful, it was the type of day that made you want to sleep, and to dream, to relax and just be, thus, a vacation was in order. To try and get away from Pallet town, to just rest, and not think about my aching heart, about work, and spend time with my dear comrades, my friends who fought alongside me and just enjoy.

It was pleasant, to not have that weight hanging down on my heart, and to just take joy in the warm sunlight on my skin, the salt in the air, the sound of the waves and the gentle breezes. When did I last feel so free, free from the same emotions that threaten to break me every time I think of him, free from the town and feeling the breeze? Though one of the reasons why I was so willing to step forth on my adventure, on this rite of passage, was because I wanted him to notice me, to stop insulting me, to prove to him that I was better, though it didn't play out the way I had so foolishly dreamed. But, I made irreplaceable partners who accompanied me on my journey, and stayed with me even after that, I saw more of this world. It was more than enough, and I was content with that.

I can still remember that day in the lab, where Professor Oak stood there, offering me my Pokémon. I was so nervous, meeting my partner for the first time. I looked at the one ball resting on the table, my eventual partner, when his hands grasped the Pokéball, and opened the catch, letting Eevee out in all his glory. Eevee was receptive to me, but was attached to him, and that look in his eyes as he declared himself my rival, that made my blood boil then, when I was still free with him, where I didn't have to care. Perhaps the Professor noticed, and he offered me Pikachu instead, who became my Pikachu, my sweet, impish little Pikachu.

Perhaps he chose Eevee then, to show me the fatalities of my hesitance, to snub me. When I met his eyes after our first battle, there was a strange thump I felt, and I could feel something warm settle onto my cheeks for a moment, before he rushed off on his adventure, and I too, left for my journey.

Throughout the entire journey, we came across each other several times, mostly challenging the other to a battle, to gauge how much stronger the other has become, and for me, a chance to see that he was well. However, there is one occasion that will forever be etched into my mind.

I had gone to Lavender Tower, despite the shivers that ran freely up and down my spine at the mere thought of it. I had heard that Team Rocket was poaching the wild Cubone at the area for their skulls, and that Mr Fuji, an elderly man who looked after the orphaned Pokémon went to give them a piece of his mind. Knowing what Rocket was capable of, and the flames of anger spurring me to action, I took off to the tower.

On my way up the tower, I saw him, standing in front of the grave, staring at it fixatedly. His posture seemed so tired, his arms trembling. I knew something was wrong with him, but the moment I approached him, his face flushed with anger and tears were in his eyes as he lashed out at me, before storming off. Back then, I saw the grave marker, and understood why he was upset. I understood that he was in pain, and he needed time alone, so I continued up the tower.

Only later did I find out what happened – It was my fault. I was different in my youth, my battling style was much more brutal, relying more on brute strength to power my way through everything and a more aggressive team, each move more aggressive than the last, not caring how damaged my opponent would be after the battle. In my horror, I apologised to my team, and reshuffled them, or their move sets. I trained to be more of a straight-forward attacker, deal damage to knock-out and incapacitate the opponent, rather than going for prolonged status effects, especially like poison. I talked and ensured that my opponents could heal their team, helping them if they couldn't – which was hardly ever.

Resting against Venasaur, I watched the sun slowly set, before gathering everyone back into their Pokéballs, before we proceeded home. As I sat on Lapras' back on the short surf home, I wished on a star that perhaps tomorrow, or at least someday, I can learn to move on from this.

The title of Champion was a hold-over from the older days when peace was a rarity, and the years were regularly interspersed with war and hence the Challenge was used to entice trainers to sign on as soldiers – by taking the first badge, one signs that they are willing to defend their country when the time calls for it and that the badges were used to determine the strength of the soldiers and the Champion was the Captain-Commander, leader of the troops, and hence had to do all relevant paperwork. It was rather difficult for a child to defeat the Champion, and those who did had the necessary logistical mindset and strategic thinking needed for the position.

Thus, I spent the next day in the League finishing up some of the paperwork _(Agatha wanted to retire, Lorelei wanted to leave for her hometown and qualified replacements had to be found)_, when the management approached me with some rather interesting suggestions to add onto my leaving of the league, apart from going out to do a field study at one of the most dangerous places in the world – Mt. Silver. And truth be told, their offer was tempting.

As I sat on the roof, I pondered about it, though I knew I would accept it. Carrying out research at one of the most dangerous areas in both the Kanto and Johto regions, while bettering myself and my team, simultaneously serving as the new target to beat – and I had been craving a decent battle outside the other gym leaders or the Elite 4; or so I would say to anyone who would ask me about it later on. The amount they were offering would put my mother in comfort for years, and that would ease my worries about leaving her in Pallet town whilst I was up that mountain. Furthermore, it would send my name out to the world, and maybe THAT MAN would hear of it and regret.

But, in my heart, I knew what else I was doing: being a coward. Why else would I choose leave my home, everyone, to go to Mt. Silver and stay there for a much longer period than I had originally planned? I couldn't face him anymore. Not with this hole in my hearts that seems to throb and ache each time I see him. Not while I could feel the guilt of taking his dream, and killing one of his earliest team members? Granted, I was going there to continue my research, as well as at the behest of the Pokémon League, who believe that by placing me in a hard-to-reach position might encourage more trainers to take up the Pokémon League Challenge. But, it would hurt less when I'm not around him. Hopefully I won't have to feel that stabbing pain I feel when he looks at me, and all I can remember are his eyes like daggers, piercing me. Hopefully, I could move on.

When the Professor announced my decision to the rest of the research team, I could feel his gaze burning through me, but I returned his look with my own, answering any questions his eyes asked. His face was blank, and his eyes, they were sharper than I had ever seen them.

Later, when I went to the pantry, he was there, by the coffee machine. As I poured for myself a cup of that dark, bitter ambrosia, he said, "Up for a battle?" I was shocked, as we haven't battled each other for a long time. Though trepidation crept upon me, and a shiver ran down my spine, the slight flame ignited itself in my heart, the urge to battle, and before I knew what had happened, and because I could never say no to anything he asked within reason, I was leading the way to the arena in the fields within yelling distance of the lab, remembering to drag a first aid kit with us.

And so, we fell back into the rhythm we had when we battled each other. After the match, he stood his ground, his eyes staring at me. I could feel the intensity of it, and it set my heart drumming away. I turned away, pretending to dust my skirt, before he spoke to me. "Why?", he asked, but I couldn't turn to face him. I didn't answer, checking on the condition of my Pokémon instead and left him there alone.

A/N: Apparently I forgot this important detail. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN, ANY WAY, OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THE WORKS OF POKEMON, apart from entertainment value of playing the game and writing fanfiction. Also, all characters and incidences in this work are purely fictional.

I would like to thank all my readers, the traffic, follows, favourites and review go a long way to boost my confidence in continuing this story. Now that we've put her up the mountain and set the premise for gen2, G/S/C/HG/SS, we've got to get her down. Now, I've written the draft until then, but after that is still a blur to me, so any feedback would be appreciated. If not, I'm more likely to make the angst a prolonged thing. Really, my friend who used to beta-read this work for me refuses to read it anymore because my scenarios were so chock full of angst, she couldn't take it. Also, my schedule is irregular, and this will reflect on my updates. I try not to update one chapter unless I have the story worked out for the next 3 or so. This allows me to be able to make minor edits that will/might be crucial later on in this story. Also, I might delay the updating even further, pending the new installment of the series. Or not, since it might take a long while for me to update normally already...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first year I was up there, I was unaccustomed to the harsh weather and terrain. The wild Pokémon there were rather hostile to my presence as well. It was an unaccommodating land, filled with unaccommodating souls. Yet, even during the times I broke down, cursing my curiosity, cowardice - that which led me so far away from home, my team had never given up on me. Their trust in me was what helped me pass through the freezing cold winds of my first year on that mountain, warming my heart despite the whipping cold winds.

The following years, I trained not only my team, but myself, eventually adapting to the freezing temperatures. Then, I had begun to depend on the adrenaline from a new discovery, from a new battle, for warmth. The need to speak had been denied and eventually evaporated as silence took precedence. Silence to observe and to take in all that I was experiencing took hold of my throat. Soon, the clothes I took with me gave way to the black sweaters and red jackets that my mother had asked Blue to deliver to me.

The time I spent up there, training, observing Pokémon and battling other trainers, they were some of the most enjoyable times of my life. I had trained this body of mine to withstand the cold of the mountain, to learn how to deal with the cold in my heart. The Mountain was so cold, so, so cold, to the point where it felt like I couldn't feel anything anymore while I was up there. The cold made my body freeze, even smiling was difficult. My team understood that, and for that I loved them.

I was so focused, buried myself so deep into the work I had planned for myself that I could shift my thoughts away from him. Until at night, when sleep descended us, and I alone stared, boring my gaze through the cavern ceiling. And the times he would visit me, bringing me supplies, and taking my research back to the Professor. He would always mutter about how cold my hand was, and held it in his, before dragging me to the central heating unit of the cave and piled me under all sorts of blankets before he left.

If this had happened before I left for the mountain, perhaps my reaction would have been more prominent. But as it was, I only sat under the blankets for a while, soaking up whatever warmth I could before throwing myself back into my work. My heart and my face and my voice, all froze with the cold of Mount Silver. Only the adrenaline of my work, the warmth of my team, and the gentle heat of the hot springs kept me from going insane. During the years I was up there, I hardly spoke; my team trained enough to take non-verbal cues from me. Even when facing other trainers, I didn't speak a word, not that I needed to, as the harsh winds would have thrown them beyond any hearing range. Despite that rather than my usual team, I had made a few changes to the team that would follow me on this expedition.

As the days passed, I grew colder, and began to miss the feel of being home, in Pallet. The ache of being homesick grew, as my voice grew weaker and quieter. And yet the icy stab in my gut as I remembered why I had left froze my limbs from calling out Charizard and going home. That, and according to the agreement I had with the Pokémon League, I was not to leave the mountain until I was defeated.

**A/N: Hope everyone's had a good year. I apologise for the lateness of the fic. I still haven't played ORAS yet, so you guys might have to wait a while longer. This is a taste of what it's like up the mountain, all alone, and you are contractually bound to not get off it. And, pending when I get my hands on ORAS, and complete it, that's when I can update just a bit more. There is a reason why I'm asking for you guys to let me finish ORAS, you know. And that's a HUGE spoiler... and also, it's kinda a vague idea at the moment. Please review, and feedback is always welcome. Reviews are motivation, and that motivation drives me write a bit more. Otherwise, it'll be more filler instead. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All alone on that frosty mountain top, I pondered. I wondered, and I thought. I was comfortable and had blinded myself to my situation, but now I knew: I could not remain undefeated, the very condition for me to leave this blasted place, this prison of my choosing, was my own defeat. And yet, what sort of path lies before me after the inevitable? I had my research, true. But I had spent most of my life training, raising all those I caught to a certain standard, to try and unleash all the potential I saw in them.

I was already at the top, waiting to be toppled.

But what for me beyond that? Perhaps, when defeated by a worthy opponent, I would travel, I thought to myself, on those cold, stormy nights. I would see all the regions of this world, see all the world had to offer, raise a few from each region. But what about after that? I had nothing to tie me down, apart from my research, my Pokémon and my mother. I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life in a spot like she does, that takes far more strength than I can manage. My feet were not strong enough to hold me, my ties not enough to root me.

Or would I spend the rest of my life, and that of my team's alone here? It was a thought that chilled me more than the icy air on this mountain.

The seasons passed and I stayed on that mountain researching, despite having more than enough data – the extra information could prove useful in averaging the data when including the occasional trainer that came here to train in order to face me and poking the herds into aggressive behavior.

Finally, a girl who made it up the mountain challenged me. I remember first being aware of the girl as she trained in the area, using the Pokémon Centre, that sent an automatic alert to me that the environment may have been compromised, and to observe the reactions of the herds to the new trainer. It was also a good warning system to evacuate the trainer if the system logged too many critical training sessions, for the sake of the trainer and their team. If I had to defeat them, or issue a statement or complaint to the council that they were getting over their head, and hence ignoring their team's overall health, they would be put on trainer probation, a system meant to deal with Pokémon abuse. But this trainer in particular, she kept training just pushing the limit, but not going overboard with it. She trained them hard, but not that she would be unable to utilize her team for a quick evacuation in the event that the herds went wild, not that she was purposefully harming them, spurned on by her ambition but ignoring her team's condition.

And so, I watched this girl, so similar to myself in my youth, so similar to him as well, saw her drive to bring her team to unleash their full potential, not only in battle but out of it as well, where they could stand with confidence and understand each other.

It was a long while since I last had a battle against another trainer. I could feel the blood rushing, thumping loudly in my veins as I focused on the fight. It was a long and hard fight, that, I can remember: standing on the top of the mountain, looking at her across the stadium as I sent out my team, to fight, and to prove our worth to the world. And then, instead of the exhilarating rush of victory, I felt the release of a burden on me and worry running through my veins as the last of my team, my first and dearest fell in defeat.

The joy of no longer staying on the frozen pile of rock, the worry for the condition of my Pokémon, the sweet release of the duties that bound me by contract to the mountain, the warmth at the thought of going home, all of it came to a head and soon; all I could see was dark.

**Edit/Author's Note: I apologise for forgetting to thank all readers, with an extra for reviewers. My schedule is finally starting to stabilize so I MIGHT be able to put more effort in this. As an added bonus, my dear friend who offered to beta but had to stop due to high levels of angst and her own conflicting schedule has returned, and has once again volunteered to beta read what I have in her free time, if she has any. Also, to that one reviewer who was on Anon, thank you so much for it. It meant a lot to me, and I'm glad you like what I write. Please leave a review if you have the time and motivation to. ****In other news, I have finally finished most of ORAS, so there's that for me to try and figure out.**

**Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

When I first woke up, the sky was passing me by, a softness cushioning me as the beating of wings beside me signalled that I was on a flying Pokémon, that was all I could remember as the rhythmic beats soon lulled me back to sleep.

It was warm, and when I woke up again, I saw myself in an unfamiliar room, with someone's hand tightly gripping mine. The plain white of the ceiling was blindingly plain, turning my head to the side; I found my hand tightly in the Blue's grasp. Gently, I tried to tug my arm out, hoping to not wake him. Slowly, I inched my arm out of his grasp, only for him to latch on again as he slowly woke up. His face was set in a scowl, as his sleepy eyes looked at me.

"You're awake," he said in surprise. As his eyes focused, the way he looked at me threw me off kilter. Dreams that I had long forgotten resurfaced, as well as a sense of emptiness. I closed my eyes again to try and relieve the sudden ache there, only opening my eyes once I was calm and in control. Immediately, I felt him flinch, and his hand left mine.

I dragged myself to sit upright while pushing away his hand held out for support. I didn't dare see his face; it would've reminded me of the ache, the sorrow. He held no affection for me, that I was sure. "Hey," He called out to me, "you feeling okay?". And his tone of voice reminded me of the times when we were little, and I'd fallen down and skinned my knee.

But times had changed, and I am no longer that girl who used to follow that boy, this man, with all her heart. So, I turned towards him, remembering all the pain I felt before - the dreams I had harboured in my youth; the resulting bitterness and hollowing guilt. I tried to remember how I tucked everything away as I nodded in answer.

Filling a glass of water from the pitcher on the table beside me, he sat in the chair by my bedside. I slowly sipped, and only when I finished did he pour me another before leaving the room. Slowly sipping the water, I pushed back the dreams, where warm hope and love turned to cold disregard and disgust. A dream of so many possibilities, but all ends in my heart-aching reality. I have taken too much from him, and though I want his heart, it cannot be taken, and he will never gift it to me. Perhaps, it was best to bury any notions altogether, best not to dwell.

Staring at the glass in my hands, I wondered, "Now what?" I had nowhere to go, and after so many years of running around the region, the stay on the Mt. Silver for too long a period, and with nothing to tie me, was extremely unappealing. Perhaps, I would travel, like I had dreamed on Mt. Silver. Hoenn first, I thought, or maybe Sinnoh. Perhaps Kalos? Time seemed to stand still as plans made and unmade themselves while I sat in bed. Only when the doctors came by to check on me did I recognize its passing.

I was staring out at the hospital park just beyond the window when suddenly, the door to my room slammed open, and a crying girl rushed to my bedside. She flung herself at my feet, sobbing and apologising. It took a while before I recalled her as the challenger. No, I stopped myself, recalling my defeat at her hands. The new Champion. My saviour from the eternal cold solitude.

Petting her head, the sobs eventually tapered off as she settled herself. I waved it off, and really observed her. Brown pigtails under a huge white hat shading brown eyes, red blouse and blue overalls, her body had the same grace as one in tune with their team could have, finger showed scars and calluses from getting to know the newly-caught and from living on the road. She was staring at me, and I waited. She remained quiet for a while long, before she returned to herself, and a dark blush crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks as she introduced herself as Kotone, from Johto's New Bark Town. I nodded, before I recalled that she had addressed me as 'Red', both on the Mountain, and during her tirade of apologies. It was weird for someone to address me as such, since my full name was 'Scarlet Leaf', though I went my surname more often than not. It could have been easy for people to mangle my first name to Red, I guess.

Correcting her earned another blush. I prayed that she wasn't one of the fans who seemed to come into existence since I went up for my research. She seemed to babble on about recent developments, such as the second rising of Team Rocket, which threw me for a loop at first until I realised that she had already handled it. She was strong. My defeat at her hands attested as much. Just by talking to her, I could tell that she was a personable girl. From her stories, you could tell that she had a sense of justice, empathy and compassion. I would have to put in the paperwork and start training her, or let Lance train her for the position of Champion. Our chat came to an end when a nurse came in to announce that visiting hours were over. I was glad when she did: I had a lot of thinking and planning to do.

The silence of my ward was easily ignored as my mind ploughed through my options. THAT person obviously gave up on us, so there was no point looking for him if he didn't want to come back. Kotone had to be inducted, and from what she told me, that by defeating me, she fulfilled Lance's condition to become Champion. So, she had to be trained for the position, her team was obviously strong enough, but the duties and ceremonies had to be taught to her, and that would occupy me for a few weeks after my discharge. At most, I would spend another week back home with Mother in Pallet, but after that, I would return to my position as an aide to Prof. Oak. I would have to approach him about opportunities regarding liaisons or exchanges with the labs in other regions. Or I could return to being a field scientist and travel the other regions. The thought of travelling again was the last thing that crossed my mind as I fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Apologies for the delay, work is apparently kinda sucks all the energy and left me too tired to write for months, coupled with a few family problems - this is the earliest I could churn this out. Not to worry though, I have plans for you guys for the following chapters. So, anyway, to all those who reviewed/followed/added to favourites - Thank you for sticking with me thus far and please be patient for the next few updates, because I have a long road of work ahead of me. As always, reviews are welcomed and I can be occasionally found on tumblr by my username _blinkingblackback_. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~!**


End file.
